


Discoveries

by elan



Category: Bible Black (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Masturbation, Restraints, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elan/pseuds/elan
Summary: Yukiko ends up filling in as the new nurse at her cousin's former school, where she realizes the events from that fateful night were not quite over yet.





	1. Arrival

“Alright, here we are.”

It was the first time in a long while that the doors to the infirmary had been opened up. The school staff still kept the place all clean and in order so nothing looked out of the ordinary. A few beds enclosed with white curtains occupied most of the space, along with a simple desk and chair on the corner. On the opposite side of the room were a small cabinet containing medicine and basic materials for first aid, along with a large window giving a clear view of the school’s yard.

Yukiko was looking around the place for the first time. Not a scenery that would normally make her feel uncomfortable, but the awkward situation timed to her arrival seemed to tell otherwise.

“Again, I’m sorry for the confusion, it all happened so suddenly... I’ll talk to the principal and try to sort things out as fast as possible. Please be a little patient, Minase!” A gentle voice spoke up.

“I-It’s fine, really! I was a bit scared at first, but I think I can manage, so don’t worry about me, Ms. Takashiro!”

The teacher smiled. “I’m glad you understand.”

The younger woman scratched the back of her head. “By the way, if I may ask, what happened to the nurse in charge here? They just told me she had to leave… What was her name again… Ms. Kitami, I think? Did she get sick or something?”

Startled, the redhead stopped to think for a moment. There was no way she could disclose the dreadful events that had taken place at the school a few months before. That night, a dangerous ritual took place, putting the lives of many people at risk, including Yukiko herself, although she couldn’t remember a thing. It all ultimately ended with the death of Reika Kitami, who tried to use dark magic for her own schemes.

_“Walpurgis Night...”_ She found herself lost in thoughts.

“Ms. Takashiro? Are you okay?”

The teacher suddenly noticed Yukiko, now standing right in front of her, her eyes intrigued. Taking a step back, she tried to recover her composure.

“Actually, I’m not too sure myself. The principal was busy today so he asked me to show you around, but I’m just the art teacher. I believe she had her own personal reasons for leaving, but she’s definitely not coming back.” She made something up on the spot.

“Oh, I see… Well it can’t be helped, I guess.” Yukiko shrugged.

Hiroko was relieved she didn’t try to ask further questions about the matter. “Well, classes are about to start so I have to go now. I know it’s all a bit sudden, but hopefully the students won’t give you much trouble. Feel free to ask me if you need anything. Now if you’ll excuse me...” she said, heading towards the door.

And just like that, Yukiko suddenly found herself alone in the infirmary. Not knowing exactly what to do, she sat on the chair behind what was apparently going to be her desk, at least for the time being. She stared at the ceiling, reminiscing.

_“I wonder if this is gonna work out well...”_

As a medical student, Yukiko had the chance to work at the school’s infirmary, thanks to a partnership between the academy and her university. It was something being arranged for quite a while with a lot of paperwork involved, but she was happy with it. However, the circumstances were very different when the opportunity arose. She was supposed to be working under the supervision of the nurse in charge, Reika Kitami, who suddenly left. Meaning Yukiko would have to manage the infirmary by herself, at least until they could find another nurse.

It wasn’t the only thing that had changed. A few months back, his cousin Taki Minase was a student at the academy and even lived under the same roof as her. But much like the mysterious nurse, he also had to leave for personal reasons, the details of which Yukiko didn’t know. All she knew was that he now lived with his parents in a faraway city.

To make things a little better, she knew he wasn’t alone. Their reliable neighbor Kurumi Imari had also moved and now studied at the same school as Taki. It was relieving for Yukiko to have someone as diligent as Imari to take care of her lazy cousin.

“I know she had crush on him, but to think she really moved out just because of him…?” She giggled.

Stretching her arms up, she rose from the chair. Organizing her desk, Yukiko took a deep breath as she prepared for her first day of work.


	2. Newcomer

Absolute boredom.

Yukiko couldn’t help but laugh at herself for worrying about her lack of experience just a while ago. The reality was that classes were close to ending for the day and not a single person had come to the infirmary. On the bright side, that meant everyone was feeling well and nobody had gotten hurt, but that didn’t make the nurse’s day any more exciting.

“Maybe that’s why the nurse quit the job, she got bored to death!” She joked, talking to herself.

Sitting on her chair and supporting her face with both hands, she stared at her desk for a while. It looked pristine, papers piled up neatly, pens all lined up perfectly and books sorted in alphabetical order. She had gone over that many times already.

“At this rate, I’m gonna lose my sanity by the end of the week...” Dangling her shoes impatiently, she could feel her eyebrows arching.

Trying to find something to occupy her mind, she reached over to one of the drawers on the desk. What she found inside were numerous folders, presumably containing records of all students who happened to come to the infirmary. Glancing at a few of them at random, Yukiko didn’t notice anything particularly interesting: headaches, indigestions and a few injuries during physical education classes, but nothing too serious. Everything seemed pretty inline with what she expected from a school infirmary.

She was about to close the drawer when something caught her attention. In the empty space at the very back of the drawer there was a small rectangular plastic case, looking fairly out of place. Picking it up curiously, Yukiko decided to check its contents.

“W-What? This–” She gasped.

She wouldn’t see that coming in a million years. The small box accommodated a very peculiar pink device, shaped like a bullet and fairly short, measuring about 3 inches. Yukiko already knew what it was about, but instinctively pressed the small circular button at the bottom of the device. She could instantly feel strong vibrations echoing through her hand.

“I know this work seems really boring… But to bring something like this is a bit...” She shrugged.

Turning the device back off, she gazed at it for a moment. Without even noticing, Yukiko had suddenly started thinking of the ways it could’ve been used inside that very room in the past. She imagined a nurse sitting on the same chair she was using at that moment, pleasuring herself with the small vibrator, scared that someone would abruptly walk into the infirmary and having to contain her moans because of the people walking through the corridor just outside.

Instinctively, she started imagining herself in the most embarrassing situations. Touching herself while students were asleep on the beds right next to her, nothing more than a curtain between them. Or being interrupted in the middle of her naughty activities, being completely naked from the waist down and having to hide behind her desk while talking to someone.

Placing a hand over her left cheek, she could feel it getting warmer. In a blink, her hand started traveling downwards, getting a good feel of her full breasts and caressing her navel gently, until it finally arrived at her inner thigh.

_“I-I shouldn’t be… what if someone walks in?”_ She tried to stop herself, but somehow couldn’t. With her legs opening up widely, she rubbed her index finger across her silk panties. Moving around and exploring her own intimacies, she stopped to pinch her clitoris, which was enough to start bringing out timid moans from the nurse.

Moisture was starting to accumulate on the delicate fabric of her panties when she looked back the vibrator still in her hand. Bringing it closer and closer to her core, she was about to press the button again, when the school bell suddenly started ringing, signaling to students that it was time to change classes.

_“No…! What am I doing!?”_ She rose up abruptly, coming back to reality.

Sweat ran down her forehead. She was startled, but not just because of what she was about to do, something else felt very wrong about all that. For one instant she felt like she wasn’t alone there, almost like an inhuman presence existed, trying to lead her into giving in to her fantasies. Hastily looking at her surroundings, she saw nobody. Whatever was the unnerving presence she sensed, it seemed to be gone.

“Okay, that was really creepy… Did I imagine all that?” She wondered, trying to calm down.

The nurse turned her attention back to the device in her hand. _“What should I do? If someone finds this, they’re gonna think it’s mine and that I’m a weirdo… I should just throw it away.”_ She pondered.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock at the door. In a reflex, she stashed the vibrator inside a pocket in her lab coat.

“C-Come in!”

Two female students entered the infirmary. A redhead strolled across the room, followed by a slightly shorter blond girl. Yukiko couldn’t help but notice the duo seemed to be staring right into her as they approached. Despite both wearing regular academy uniforms, it was still easy to notice how developed their bodies were, not too much short of Yukiko’s own despite their younger age. The blond one had a more childish impression to her thanks to a pair of twintails tied in place by small ribbons, but her figure was still that of an adult, as her generous curves made clear.

“Look, Mikimoto! It was really true!” The redhead said. Her name was Shinobu Kobayashi, captain of the swimming club.

“Yeah, looks like they finally found someone to fill in.” The blonde looked excited.

“Hello… How can I help you?” Yukiko looked intrigued.

The red-haired student walked over to the desk. “Oh, it’s nothing. We heard there was a new nurse or something around, so we decided to take a look.”

“Oh… So you’re not feeling sick or anything, right?” She knew the answer, but wanted to make sure.

“Ah, yeah we’re fine. We’re just gonna chill here for a bit, don’t mind us.”

Yukiko watched baffled as the girl walked away, lazily taking off her shoes to lie down on one of the beds, the blonde girl sitting right next to her. Fiddling with their cellphones, they started talking casually between them, completely ignoring the nurse’s presence.

“Excuse me, but… aren’t you two supposed to in class right now? I mean, if you’re feeling well, why–“ She tried to interject.

Kobayashi didn’t wait for her to finish. “Well kinda, but I hate math class anyway, that professor is so stupid! I’d rather just hang around here until classes are over, Ms. Kitami was cool with that.” The reply came bluntly.

The bluntness coming from the student fueled Yukiko’s confusion even more. She didn’t know much about the old nurse, but between that and the hidden vibrator, it seemed things couldn’t get much worse. After a second of consideration, she walked towards the duo.

“Look, I don’t know about how things worked here before, but you can’t use the infirmary to skip classes. If you want to, do it elsewhere.” She tried to make her point clear.

The mood inside the room changed. Finally getting up, Kobayashi had a completely different look on her face. With her eyebrows arching, her eyes showed irritation as opposed to the relaxation from before. Noticing the animosity, Mikimoto quickly followed suit, standing next to her.

“We heard about you. You’re not even work here for real, you’re just an intern or whatever filling in while they’re hiring someone else. I don’t give a damn about what you think.” The swim club captain took a step forward.

Instinctively, Yukiko took a step back, which she immediately regretted. That wasn’t a good time to show insecurity, she needed to remain adamant about the whole situation. They were not supposed to be there skipping classes, and as the person responsible for the infirmary, she had the authority to step in. Intern or not, she was in charge.

“That’s enough! If you won’t listen to me, fine. Explain yourselves to the principal, then.” She walked away, going towards the door.

That was the last straw for Kobayashi. “What do you think you’re doing?” She raised her tone.

On an impulse, she grabbed the nurse from behind, trying to drag her back to the desk. Caught off guard by the sudden advance, Yukiko was surprised by girl’s physical strength, not knowing Kobayashi was one the best swimmers in the academy, and thus quite fit.

“What? Stop, let me go!” She tried to resist as the redhead tried to restrain her arms.

Losing her patience, Kobayashi used the weight of her body to throw the older woman on the ground. Losing her balance completely, Yukiko fell awkwardly on her chest, right next to a bed. While getting up with a sharp pain on her arms thanks to her attempt of breaking the fall, she could hear the footsteps of her aggressor approaching.

“Heh… Look what we have here.”

Still on her knees and rubbing her sore elbows, Yukiko wasn’t paying attention until a familiar noise drew her attention. Once again, the sounds of strong vibrations echoed all around the otherwise silent room. Turning her attention back to Kobayashi, she noticed the redhead with a devilish smile on her face while holding the pink vibrator.

“I get it now, that’s why you wanted us to leave. Can’t have anyone interrupting your fun, right?” She smirked.

Yukiko had no idea of how to explain herself. “What? No, that’s not mine!” was all she could say, while finally raising from the floor.

“You think I’m some sort of idiot? You had this thing inside your pocket and you want me to buy that story? Stupid bitch!” At that moment, Kobayashi snapped. Once again she tackled the nurse, this time pushing her forcefully over the bed. Taken by surprise, Yukiko couldn’t fight back in time, and in the blink of an eye found herself pressed between the mattress and Kobayashi’s body, her hands being held together above her head.

“Mikimoto!” No more words were needed, and the blonde quickly grabbed a tieback from the nearby curtain. As if they had a plan set in motion all along, she swiftly tied Yukiko’s wrists together and tightly secured them to the bed’s frame. The brunette tried to resist but, once again, Kobayashi’s physical strength proved superior.

“Stop! What are you doing? Someon–” Yukiko’s interjection was interrupted by a patch of tape being roughly pressed against her lips as she tried to call for help. With the redhead still sitting over her belly and now holding her legs in place, she couldn’t prevent them from fastening her ankles to the corners of the bed. She struggled as hard as she could, but much like her attempts to scream, her efforts were vain.

“You better calm down, we’re just gonna have some fun…” Kobayashi reached over to lift the nurse’s top, revealing her ample breasts. Ignoring the unintelligible objections from her victim, she proceeded to get a good feel of them with her palms in circular motions, until finally pinching Yukiko’s nipples fiercely.

“Amazing, they might be just as big as mine. And what a cute pink color…” Kobayashi appreciated every second of the painful look on Yukiko’s face, which only led her to putting even more force on her fingers.

“Mikimoto, why don’t you take a look too?” Finally letting go, she started sliding her hands down the nurse’s belly while looking back at her classmate.

“Yes, captain.” The blonde got up on the bed to join them, immediately grabbing the brunette’s breasts with both hands, which proved to be difficult due to their large size. Without hesitation, she led her mouth into one of Yukiko’s nipples while pinching the other one with her fingers, earning an agitated reaction from their captive.

With her breasts being assaulted by the blond girl, Yukiko could hardly keep her mind straight to notice Kobayashi caressing her belly and inner thighs until she finally lifted her skirt all the way up, revealing a black garter belt and matching soaked panties.

The redhead laughed. “See? Struggle all you want, but you’re enjoying every minute of this. Look how wet you are down here!” She rubbed her index finger across Yukiko’s panties, feeling the moisture all over them. “How can you even wear this thing at work? This is a school, you know?” she said, sucking on her moist finger while pulling the strap of her garter belt with her free hand.

Unable to speak, Yukiko wouldn’t know what to say even if she could. The truth was that she had always been very sensitive on her breasts, and the blond student violating her was quite skillful, doing circular motions with her tongue while sucking on her nipple, enough stimulation to turn her on despite the situation. It also didn’t help that she had found that vibrator in the drawer and started fantasizing, almost to the point of touching her intimal spots herself right before the two girls walked in.

“Now let’s move to the main event, shall we?” Effortlessly, Kobayashi promptly teared the nurse’s panties apart, exposing her core and even more of her fluids, which started dripping on the bed sheet. Yukiko tried to struggle again as she felt the outlines of her pussy being closely traced by the girl’s fingers, running all the way up to her clitoris, where the swimming club captain stopped to provide special attention with a series of circular motions.

While the tape on Yukiko’s mouth prevented her from speaking up, her moans were loud and clear. She could already feel her mind going blank when sudden vibrations sent powerful stimuli originating from her clit and spreading like electricity to every inch of her body. In a reflex, she arched her back as her body started to shiver.

“Oh, that’s a nice reaction!” Kobayashi grinned, pressing the small pink vibrator against Yukiko’s nub. Excited to see how far the reactions would go, she proceeded to use her free hand to insert her index and middle fingers into her slit. At that point, her juices were flowing in abundance, making Kobayashi’s job a lot easier as she slid her fingers in and out in frantic motions.

Yukiko was overwhelmed by the simultaneous pleasure on her most private spots. There was no more struggling, she felt her climax getting closer and she wanted it. Not failing to notice that, the redhead quickly removed the tape from her victim’s mouth and was ecstatic with what she saw. The nurse wasn’t screaming for help, nor asking for her to stop, all she did was moan loudly, letting out the most indecent noises.

Kobayashi went for a final push, increasing her rhythm and going as deep as she could with her fingers inside Yukiko, causing her shiver even more as her eyes closed and her juices overflowed.

Gasping, the brunette felt drained. That was surely not how she expect her first day of work to end. Still with her eyes closed, she could feel her hands and ankles being released, but her body was too tired for an energetic reaction. All she was able to do was bring her hand to her face, feeling her cheeks burn.

“How did it go, Mikimoto?”

That suddenly brought the nurse’s attention back to her surroundings. She was so dominated by pleasure that she had actually forgotten about the blonde girl. She remembered her sucking on her nipples a moment ago, but wasn’t sure of when or why she had stopped.

“The recording went perfect!” The shorter girl replied, holding a cellphone in hand.

“W-What? What did you–” Yukiko was shocked. How come she didn’t notice when they started recording all that? Pulling every last bit of energy still on her body, she rose up abruptly and reached for the device in the girl’s hand.

“It’s useless, I’ve already put it online. In my private files, of course.” This time it was Mikimoto who had a devilish smile on her face. Stopped on her tracks, Yukiko felt powerless once again, having such shameful event like that recorded for potentially anyone to see.

“Don’t worry, we’re not gonna show that to anyone.” Kobayashi got off the bed, reaching for her shoes on the ground. “That is, if you behave well, obviously.”

“What are you talking about? W-What do you want from me?” Yukiko had her eyes wide open. To think she would be blackmailed by these two made her very worried.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, nurse. Classes are already over for today, we can talk about that later. Because we _will_ be back.” Kobayashi replied with a grin on her face. And just like that, the two students left the infirmary, talking casually about hanging out later as if nothing had happened.

“N-No, wait… I…” Yukiko’s voice was nothing more than a whisper, she didn’t know how to respond or what she could. And once again, she felt like someone or something inside that room watched all these events unfold, almost like an inhuman presence, observing her lascivious actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read everything up to this point, thank you!
> 
> Expect more characters to show up in upcoming chapters.


End file.
